


Who Are We?

by LiliBunny



Series: What Drives, Guides [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Top Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliBunny/pseuds/LiliBunny
Summary: I just want you to know who I amIt's when we are broken down, that we discover who we truly are beneath the surface





	1. Prologue: Silence In Words

**Author's Note:**

> Next part in the series :) <3 Hope everyone enjoys and stays tune for more :)  
> Tags will be added as story develops :) **Also rating may go up on this one ;)**

_“Yuri Plisetsky you better open this door right fucking now!” A loud banging sounded off vibrating off every surface making small awards clank against their nailed mounts on the wall._

_An angry loud shout sounded off from a young adult Yuri who was pressing his headphones closer to his ears in an attempt to drown out the noisy shrill sound that was his mother’s voice._

_“YU-RI!!” God, her yell was persistent. Couldn’t she just be an adult and leave him alone? “YURI give me the money right now!” She had been at this for hours, yelling him about his own money to help her pay her car payment with his small prize money he had won through a shitty junior’s competition. After another ten minutes of her squawking he gave an irritated roar jumping up from his bed growing hair bouncing off the side of his cheeks as he grabbed the money out of his tiger coin bank. Opening the door, Yuri tossed the money at the woman._

_“Here!” He yelled slamming the door tears pricking his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Never would he break, the male just wanted to save to get out of this hell. Sliding down the door to the floor he fisted his hands into his hair giving the strands an aggravated tug, Yuri just wanted to save more than just a few cents to his name without his mother taking what he had for her own gain._

Green eyes slowly opened in the darkness of his bedroom, inhaling a sharp breath the blonde raised himself looking around. He woke up alone unlike how he fell asleep for the past few nights, a light peeked inside the otherwise dark room teasing a shine from the bathroom down the hall. Breathing in softly, a shutter rolling down his spine, Yuri passed a glance to his phone still resting on the night stand. He resisted the urge to scroll through his Instagram in favor of waiting for his now called boyfriend to rejoin him in bed before they spent their last day together. Yuri was internally still thanking Viktor and Katsudon for housing them both through this week. The lounging hours of silent cuddles and board games that he must admit were really fun between themselves facing off the married couple.

As the light went there was a slow creak across the floorboards, shadow, hearing this he turned over to glance back at the doorway Yuri’s eyes met with the endearing pair of the ebony haired man that was his boyfriend. Those loving doting eyes visible in the shine of the moonlight stared at him from across the room in such a silent display of utter true emotion that it made the blonde’s stomach flutter. He held out a hand to Otabek in a single reach of his hand, beckoning him to return to his side in bed so they might savor the last of this night before their final day.

Reading him easily, Otabek crossed the room in stride then crawling in bed to then hover over the Russian giving him a quick kiss over his lips threading his fingers into the blonde hair. The Kazakh then leaned down resting his head over the blonde’s chest listening in close to Yuri’s heartbeat. “You should sleep go back to sleep Yura.” A quiet, more awake voice spoke inhaling a breath as the blonde’s fingers found their way into Otabek’s own hair making him hum softly in pure delight at the action.

“No, I just want this a little longer.” Yuri complained as holding the other against him in protest. “You just need to stay right here.”

Otabek leaned up closer pressing a soft gentle kiss to Yuri’s shoulder to then burying his face against his hair. “If only I could my Yura, but” swiftly he flipped them over tugging the blonde over top of him. “we will have the rest of the night, tomorrow, then less than 2 months til competition. You’ll be just fine Tiger.” Otabek chuckled. “Now rest, least for a few more hours”

“Fine, but you better wake me up.” Yuri slurred tiredly as Otabek pet a hand through his hair immediately falling asleep to the strokes.

_“Yuratchka..” A soft knock came at his bedroom door, young 7-year old Yuri Plisetsky continued his crying covering his mouth in attempt to hide the sounds of his choking sobs. The door to his bedroom opened where his Dedushka entered carrying a modest package wrapped in newspaper. Crouching down slowly the older man held out the box to the small boy crying in the corner speaking softly “Happy Birthday my little Yuratchka.”_

_Small Yuri shook his head pushing back the package to his grandfather making the man frown. “I can’t Dedushka…Mama said-“_

_“Your mother has no say in what this old man does. Today is your day Yuri. We are going to celebrate da?” Nikolai smiled pressing the gift closer to the child. “It is okay, open it.”_

_It took a moment or two of hesitation, slow reaching the blonde took the gift slowly curling his fingers under the wrapping to open the box. Underneath the newspaper wrappings inside the box, was a pair of brand new ice skates. Beautifully freshly sharpened pristine in beauty, the very same pair he was staring at with want in a store shop window from his lap trip downtown with his Dedushka. Looking up at his grandfather Yuri’s eyes wavered in complete wonder and awe. “You sure..this mine? To keep?” He asked slowly hardly believing what he saw._

_“Course Yuratchka, I even got you signed up for some lessons to learn.” He smiled over at the child who then leaped into the older man’s arms in a hug who thanked him endlessly. “You’re welcome Yuri, want to go test these out?” The smaller nodded._

_“YURI!, YURI!” His mother called stomping down the hallway closing in. “YUUURI!”_

“Yuri” His boyfriend’s voice speaking in urgency made Yuri’s mind break from the memory he had been dreaming. Opening his eyes, he looked upon the brown hues that practically reflected the sun bursting throughout the room. “There’s my Yura.” Otabek chuckled smiling at the blonde’s sleepy state, “come on kotehok you asked me to wake you up. Let’s get some breakfast.” Yuri nodded slowly as he brought himself from bed staring blankly out the window for a brief moment. Not able to dwell long on the silence as a head butted against the back of his shoulder with arms circling around his waist. “I must be blessed.” The Kazakh said softly in the light of the morning sun.

“How so?” Yuri turned looking at his friend, boyfriend of a week. It was just so simple, so easy he found himself thinking on how fluid their moments with each other were even after so little of a week. Loving Otabek, it was easy. Even with simple touches of Otabek’s hands teasing his hips under the lining of his shirt as he had throughout the week. They had done nothing further intimacy wise than kiss, which was fine. Everything was still new to them as their relationship shifted, simple touches held different meaning. However, each caress of his hips, stomach or massaging of back, legs or feet left Yuri’s mind to wander time and again to imagining when they took the step further. In moments like this, the blonde could almost sense or at least think to himself that the Kazakh wanted to go further than pressing of fingers along his waist. Then, he would pull away acting as if Yuri couldn’t feel the _wanting_ press of fingers on skin silently asking.

This moment was no different as Otabek kept silent only to hug the blonde tighter his muscles cradling the other almost in protection as shaking his head like an internal battle. “Nothing.” He pulled away completely, “let’s go eat.” The Kazakh then walked out the bedroom door standing in the hallway waiting for Yuri to follow.

Which he did, with gears turning in his head trying to figure out exactly it was that Otabek wanted. To most he knew Otabek seemed a shy loner, but Yuri knew him better than that. He was surprised enough to know upon growing closer that the male was nothing of shy in most aspects, but silent. Silent, but ever talkative in body language and heart. That was the Otabek that Yuri was finding himself learning more about giving him the excitement of something unknown, and the Russian found himself thriving on it.

 


	2. I want that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for waiting guys, i'm just brainstorming. Honestly, kind of mixed feelings on some things--see bottom of notes for more..

Saying goodbye hadn’t been an easy thing to come to Yuri. Never would saying the words itself be an easy phrase to pass by his lips. The first month passed easily enough with their usual skype messages and texts, but as the next came rolling by mid-way through Yuri found it hard to keep focused. Emotions and hormones that he had long repressed with his skating had begun to peak through anger and frustration in his day by day life. His boyfriend’s ever stoically placed face in their chats had become mocking to the blonde. Didn’t he feel the same? Thoughts like this aggravated the Yuri as they stirred him up to fall from his axel smashing face first into the ice. Smashing his fist angrily he bit his lip as images of his boyfriend began to flood his mind. The low rise of sweatpants along his hips, his strong arms, toned chest-“FUCK!” Yuri yelled out punching the ice again before rising to stand immediately rushing back to practice his jumps, even skating forward he realized was a struggle with his cock hardening in his pants.

After fall after fall his hair splayed over his sweaty red face his ears heard the yelling sound of Yakov, eyes peeking up through his blonde locks he spotted the man; ears practically steaming. He must have been trying to get his attention for a while.  After getting kicked off the ice for the day, Yuri burst through the home of his apartment he had purchased not long after Otabek’s departure. He was an adult now, he needed his own place, though he still tried to visit his Grandfather on available off days.  Yuri Plisetsky was done playing this game Otabek seemed bent on ruining him. Sure, the Kazakh didn’t have to do anything for the blonde to fall deeper in love with the sap, but it was days like this that were more often than not lately which made the Russian heated. Heated, was even an extreme word for what he felt. Angry, annoyed, loving, and most of all horny.  Repressed instincts flooded his cock with thoughts of Otabek, taking him, loving him, using him—any of the above would work. The blonde would have waited to ask Otabek upon reunion of his feelings on stepping up to the next level, making it more convenient. However, Yuri Plisetsky didn’t hold back for the mere convenience of his boyfriend’s daily schedule. After all, it was the bastard’s fault he was feeling all these things and Otabek simply acted like nothing had changed, fuck that. All these factors and more factors plaguing the blonde lead to the Russian’s current predicament.

Sitting in his room with sweat running down his brow from both his heavy practice, nervousness, and the straining hardon in his pants, Yuri tossed back parts of his hair into a messy half bun. Fingers tapping along the keys opening skype, the blonde clicked Otabek’s name immediately hitting ‘call’. After clicking as he heard the chime play waiting for his boyfriend to pick up, Yuri panted wantonly with flushed red cheeks body dripping with sweat.

The call gone unanswered Yuri cursed. “Come on!” He growled out pressing ‘call’ again sitting back on his bed resting himself against the headboard. Waiting for the call, he stripped himself of his pants letting the laptop rest on his knees. The call picked up;

After some pixilation, Otabek’s face came into view with headphones in his ears and eyes not even looking at the camera or Yuri for that matter of his disheveled appearance. He seemed to be at home in his room the Russian guessed upon quick inspection of the posters and metals. “Yura, hey I’m kind of busy at the moment-“

“Do you want to fuck?” The blonde cut him off bluntly as breathing out a panting breath.

Otabek’s head snapped to look at his boyfriend whose face though trying to appear intimidating looked awfully like a kitten-with a flushed and needy expression that made the blood rush from the Kazakh’s head to his groin. “fuckkk” The male whispered out as biting his lip looking to Yuri. “What-what are you talking about Yuri?” He coughed out looking away trying to keep the blonde his modesty. “Shouldn’t you be in practice right now?”

Yuri scoffed at the other before smirking at the blushing expression passing over Otabek’s cheeks. “I got sent home, kind of hard to do jumps with thoughts of you.”

“Me-Come on Yura, I couldn’t have-“

“You did asshole,” The blonde hissed out. “Take responsibility and answer my question.”

“What question?” Otabek asked, eyes still not meeting Yuri’s.

Yuri huffed a hot breath as bringing the camera closer. “Do you want to fuck me? I need to know. You have been sending me mixed signals and I need to know- am I just unattractive to you or do you not have a dick? Which I know that second ain’t true because I’ve seen that thing, now tell me! Do you want to fuck or not?” His shoulders bouncing with his labored breaths Yuri then realized maybe he could have gone about this a different way. He was acting on impulse again, which wasn’t always a good thing.

For a moment, the blonde thought his internet had cut out as Otabek had yet to move from his wide-eyed expression. After a quick glance to his cable he looked back to his screen to see Otabek with his head in his palms muttering to himself in Kazakh. Thinking he truly fucked up Yuri began to withdraw, “H-hey it was just a joke okay? I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m sorry, just lately I’ve been feeling things and its been frustrating, its not your fault I-“

“You got hard because of me Yura?” A soft worded question made the blonde blush at the blunt sound of each word. As Otabek lifted his face there was amusement playing over his features, especially his eyes which gleamed in slyness. “How could you think I don’t want you?” Sensing Yuri’s stuttering he continued, “I want you so bad Yura, but we can’t take this lightly. I want you, us to be ready.”

The softness of Otabek’s voice proved there was love and respect there in his words. “I am ready, I want you Beka. Let’s just do it on here okay? Just something-”

When Otabek shook his head lightly he ceased talking sensing disapproval. “I don’t want our first time together be thousands of miles apart on a phone screen. I won’t let it.  I want to be there, holding you tight to me as I take you apart loving each and every inch of you.” The male cleared his throat. “Can you wait Yura? We only have a few weeks left, I want to you to _be good_ and wait for me. Can you do that?” Yuri remained silent seemingly to be weighing his options. “We’ll have all the time we want after the competition, I’ll even fly back with you to Russia for a few weeks. “ Yuri nodded running a hand through his blonde locks in frustration. “I can’t wait to get a handful of that blonde in my hands. See you soon Yura” Otabek then ended the call leaving Yuri to stare at the screen in a daze.

I can’t wait to get a handful of that blonde in my hands.

Fuck. Yuri felt himself shiver, he couldn’t possibly mean anything by it. Often the Kazakh would pet his hair, brushing and braiding it. That had to be what he meant, right? Maybe just running his fingers through it like when they watched tv. The image of Otabek tugging hard on Yuri’s hair made the Russian let out a moan from the thought before he covered his lips muffling the sound. No, couldn’t be that-why would he want that? Would he want that? Fuck—he did, but it couldn’t happen not possible. Otabek was so vanilla and sappy there was no way something like that would ever happen. Ever.

Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> initially I began writing different styles of this story and developing it in a certain pace, but now kind of on and off questioning things. Sure, i am just writing this for fun and no real goals for it, but there is some things with it i'm a little iffy on now. 
> 
> thinking on what I could have done more for this chapter as it is rather short, but I just didn't have much feelings for this chapter--so this is what became of it. Sorry for the lack-luster chapter guys. More coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated <3


End file.
